Moments
by MaryMMC
Summary: A story about Percy and Annabeth's best moments! (I suck at summaries. Shocker, right?)
1. Chapter 1

**Moments**

**A/N: Hello people from all over the world who have nothing better to do besides read my fan fictions! Oh my Gods! I was on hiatus for so freaking long! I'm sorry for that! But the good news is that I got this awesome idea for a fanfic and it motivated me to write! Isn't that great?! So... Anyone out there also dying to see 'Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters'? I am! Some people complain that they change a lot of things but I bet it's pretty hard to make a totally equal movie from a book, so I just learned to love them both separately. After all I love to read books and to see a bunch of movies! Anyway... On with the story!**

Chapter 1: A different way to do things

Annabeth's day was great. The weather on Camp was great as always, not that different from any other day thanks to their weather barrier. It was a magic barrier, so it didn't really matter the weather outside Camp, the place would always be good.

She had also heard news from her brother Malcolm. Now that he was old enough to go to the college, he took his change and got accepted in Oxford, his dream college. The letter Annabeth received that morning was from her brother, telling her that he was loving there, and that his grades were the best of the class (shocker). He also said that he was making friends easily and even tough he was loving Oxford, he was crazy to go back to Camp Half-Blood, to see her and the others.

Annabeth liked the fact that even tough he was busy with college he got the time to write to her. Malcolm was the closest sibling she ever had, and she felt a sudden feeling of a missing part of her. But it was quite normal to her to miss him. After all they knew each other since she was seven.

And now she was twenty-three ears old. A big age for a demigod and a bigger age for a demigod who was at Camp. She wanted to have a house of hers. She wanted to have a house with HIM. But that Seaweed Brain never had the guts to do it!

A tiny voice inside her was saying that maybe he just didn't want to. No. She made that thought disappear. It was a great day, she was not going to let it be ruined by that little evil voice inside of her head.

She was walking toward the beach when she saw Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll having a fight. Correction: ANOTHER fight. They had been dating since Percy and she had gone to college. Now Annabeth was officially an architect, and Percy had a degree on Marine Biology.

She smiled at the couple and kept walking. She finally arrived at the beach only to see her boyfriend, Percy, walking trough the sand, looking at the ocean as if waiting for his dad to come out of it. That would be kind of weird for the humans, but Percy's dad was Poseidon, the god of the seas, so he could actually do that.

Annabeth walked in Percy's direction, but he didn't notice her until she stopped besides him and took his hand. He stared at her with his sea-green eyes and smiled.

"Thinking of something?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied and she gasped, to tease him. "Shut up."

She smiled and they took a glance at the sky. It was this bizarre but still beautiful mixture of orange, pink and purple, with the sun setting in the background. She put her head on his shoulder and stared at it. She started wondering what he was thinking about when he said: "Walk with me?"

She nodded and they started walking. They walked so much, they ended up at a deserted area of the beach. Annabeth almost suggested they would go back before they crossed the barrier, but she didn't want to let that moment with him end so fast.

So basically everything was perfect. Until...

"Annabeth?"

"Huum?"

"I don't like your name"

Annabeth was so surprised to hear this comment she almost asked him to say it again. But she was sure of what he had just said. She didn't know if she got angry or upset. After a second, she chose the first option.

"What do you mean you don't like my name?"

"You heard me. I don't like your name. Well, your last name, for that matter."

"And what do you expect me to do?!" she said angry.

"Change it."

"Change it? To what?!"

"Jackson." he said and handed her a little red velvet box. Then he just kept on walking, like he had just said 'Nice to see you' to her. She just stood there in shock. After she was a few meters away from her, she opened the box and saw the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

It was silver, with a green stone, the same color as his eyes. There was something written on it. She squeezed her eyes a bit and saw: Seaweed Brain & Wise Girl. She looked at it, then at him, who was still walking, then at the ring, then at him again.

Her legs suddenly made her run towards him as if to say: 'What are you waiting for?'. So she just run towards him, and hugged him fiercely from behind. He chuckled and turned. But before he had the chance to talk, she kissed him.

They broke the kiss, she smiling and him grinning.

"It's that a yes?" he asked.

She kissed him again.

"Definitely"

**A/N: Okay so that's the 1****st**** chapter! Yay! I now it's a little short, but I think it's a good start! The next chapter is going to be their wedding. Be prepared to a nothing conventional wedding! Hope you liked it!**

**~Mary xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moments**

**Chapter**** Two – The Wedding**

**A/N: Hello my little crazy penguins! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but my life is kinda crazy right now, so... yeah. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Look, I know I have high hopes, but I'll probably never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. *sigh***

When Annabeth woke up, she would usually start thinking about her activities at Camp, some new sketches she was making for Olympus or just about getting up and taking a shower. But that day, April 25th, the only thought that was on her head was: Today's my wedding.

Yes, today she was going to get married to that Seaweed Brain. She was going to marry the guy who saved her life multiple times, the guy who drove her insane and who she knew for fifteen years now. She got up and felt the other side of the bed empty. Stupid not-seeing-each-other-on-the-wedding-day rule.

Annabeth never understood why people did that. If two people were going to marry, it meant they probably want to spend the rest of their lives together, so why separate them on that special day? It just didn't make sense. But her friends made her, so she had to give in. Even Thalia was excited about her getting married.

Thalia was always this punk rock girl, so Annabeth got really confused when she squealed and hugged her when she asked her to be her bridesmaid, instead of whining and asking her if she really had to.

All of her friends were going to help on the wedding. Kate was the wedding planner. Silena and Piper were in charge of the decoration. Will was going to be the DJ. Thalia, Hazel and Rachel were in charge of the dress of the bridesmaids and helping Annabeth with hers. Frank, Luke and Nico were going to help Percy to find a suit for him and for themselves. Jason and the Stolls were in charge of the fireworks for the party after the wedding and Clarisse and Chris were in charge of security.

It was all planned and it was going to be a beautiful wedding according to her friends, but that didn't calm Annabeth down. She was more than excited to marry Percy, but she started thinking of a bunch of things that could go wrong on her wedding day.

Annabeth turned on her bed and looked at the clock. Silena and Piper, who were going to take care of her hair and make up, said she could sleep as long as she wanted, since her wedding was just at eight and she needed 'beauty sleep' since she couldn't have dark rings under her eyes.

She got up lazily and stretched. She walked to her bathroom and started to undress. She got inside the shower and turned it on, letting the hot water fall down her back. It made the tension go away for a while but it came right back once she heard the door bell ring.

She turned the shower off and wrapped her towel around her body. She ran to the door and opened it up just enough to show her head. She opened it up completely once she saw the two Aphrodite daughters. The sat on her bed and waited until she dried off.

"So... excited?" asked Silena.

"You have no idea, Sil" Annabeth answered.

She put on a white jeans and a grey blouse with a black heart on it. She walked to her closet and picked up simple grey flats, with small black lace pattern. She turned to them and saw them smiling to her. They helped her to comb her hair, which was a mess, and they leaved to Silena's car.

Silena and Annabeth were at the front seats and Piper was at the back, sitting in the middle, with her elbows on both the front seats, so she could talk to them. They explained to Annabeth the day routine while they drove to a spa, the sister's favorite.

When they arrived there, the employers took the three friends to a room so they could take their clothes off and put white comfy bathrobes. They then made their way to the massage room. Annabeth tried to say that was too much but Silena and Piper silenced her and told her it was their wedding gift, but Annabeth knew they had much likely another wedding gift, and it would surely be beautiful and expensive.

Besides, it didn't take much to make Annabeth shut up. Once the lady's hands started to massage her back and her shoulders, she couldn't help but to enjoy. With all her work with Olympus and her company, it was a lot to take, and she needed to relax.

By now, she had already finished rebuilding Olympus but the Gods always wanted some new things, so she still worked for them from time to time. When she finished most of it, her mother offered her to give her own architecture company, but she refused. She started doing projects on the mortal world and had recently managed to build her own company, all by herself.

She had designed the place herself and everyone who wanted a unique construction looked for her, so she always had work, which was great because it gave her the chance to pay the bills and have her house. Now, it was hers and Percy's. He had moved in weeks before the wedding. The house was actually designed by Annabeth too, and it was, for no better words, breath taking. Think about a house you saw that was just perfect in every single way. Hers was even more.

She got out of her daydream and walked along with Silena and Piper and spent the rest of the morning with them.

They next destination was... The amusement park! They figured they had relaxed enough so they went there to have some fun! They waited five minutes or so at the first ride and talked. Silena and Piper talked a lot to Annabeth, but tried to avoid the subject of her wedding. They knew she was nervous. Annabeth, of course, noticed that, and she couldn't be more grateful.

They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the rides and eating different kinds of food. By the time they were leaving to Silena's house, where they were going to prepare Annabeth, she was a lot more relaxed, and was barely thinking about those butterflies in her stomach. They got there and took Annabeth inside, and started with the transformation.

It was about an hour before the wedding, and Annabeth had just walked inside the room with her friends. Katie had a beautiful green dress on, it was a short, with sleeveless dress, and it looked just perfect on her. **(A/N: All the outfits are on my profile)**

Thalia, Silena and Piper were wearing their bridesmaids' dresses and different shoes and make up on.

Hazel was wearing a beautiful yellow dress that fell down to her knees. Clarisse was stunning with a red, short sleeved dress with a black belt on the waist. Rachel was wearing a black dress with a pretty floral pattern.

When Annabeth got in the room, they all stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Silena and Piper had done their job well. Really well. Annabeth was wearing her wedding dress, a Temperley London Long Grace Bridal dress, Metallic Trim Pointy Toe Pump. Her blonde hair was tidied up and had a Grecian Leaf Hair Barrette. She also had light pink lip gloss on.

A bunch of 'Wow's and 'She's beautiful's filled the room, making Annabeth blush. Suddenly, Sally appeared at the door of the room, wearing a gorgeous Black and Cream Maxi Dress, her 18K diamond ring, given to her by Paul, when they married, a cream GUESS by Marciano Ethel Pump, and a cream and black Jimmy Choo, a purse Annabeth had gave her on her birthday. She almost had a heart attack when she opened the package.

Sally smiled kindly and walked towards Annabeth.

"You are stunning Annabeth." she said, "You look like a princess!"

Annabeth smiled and thanked Sally. Soon enough, she would be her mother-in-law.

"There's just one thing missing." Sally said. Everyone looked at each other confused. Annabeth was perfect. What could possibly be missing?

"Of course!" Silena shouted really loud, while face palming herself, making everyone jump. "We need something blue, something borrowed and something old!"

Everyone made an "Oh" face. Sally smiled and took a little box with blue velvet around it. She handed it to Annabeth.

"My wedding present" Sally said.

Annabeth opened and held her breath. Inside the little box were two earrings with quartz on them. Annabeth started to tear up. Sally was basically a mother to her. She looked at her.

"It was my grandmother's' she said "And I want you to take it. Something blue and old."

Annabeth hugged Sally and she hugged back. They stood there for a minute and then they parted, so Sally could put the earrings on Annabeth's ears. Once she was done, Annabeth looked at herself on the mirror. If possible, she was even more beautiful.

Then she looked at the clock, and everyone did the same. Five minutes.

"We need something borrowed!" said Piper.

"I know something!" said Silena. She went trough her purse. Think about something you would never find in a purse. She had it in hers. There was some seconds and then she pulled something from there.

When she saw what it was, Annabeth wanted to cry. It was a hair pin. The one Silena used on her wedding with Charles Beckendorf. Silena never let anyone even watch it too much, that's how careful she was with it. It was her most sacred thing. Her mom had given it to her father to help him remember her.

Silena walked toward Annabeth and placed the pin on her hair. Annabeth opened her arms out and they all group hugged. The Katie announced it. It was time.

Annabeth could hear the music behind the doors. She tightened her grip on Paul's arm. Since her father wasn't going to come, he was going to walk her down the aisle. Which was great in Annabeth's opinion. Paul was more of a father her own would never be.

The music that meant her entrance started to play, and the butterflies were going crazy inside her stomach. Paul must have noticed, because he took her hand in his and winked at her, as if saying 'It's going to be alright'.

The doors opened and Annabeth started walking. At first, she tried to look at the guests, smile at them as a thanking for going to their wedding. But that idea failed. Miserably. Her mind started spinning, the butterflies were still partying and all she could think of doing was reaching out for him.

She started walking faster, and Paul didn't stop her. In fact, he had to jog to reach her in time to give her hand to his step son. Everyone in the salon smiled and some laughed as they saw Annabeth hugging Percy, while he did the same. Of course they could never do this the traditional way.

They turned to the priest. The mortals didn't know, but the priest was actually Apollo. The couple was surprised when he asked to be the priest, but he said he loved weddings. Weird. But anyway, they let him be it. You don't refuse those things, especially if the person who is asking it is actually an Olympian God.

He started talking, but Percy and Annabeth were only staring at each other, without paying attention to anything. They were smiling at each other when they heard Nico yelling: "Wake up, Perce!". That got the couple's attention. They both looked at him, standing beside Percy. Nico was Thalia's date. They were dating for ten years now.

"Uh? Oh, sorry." Percy said, blushing, while everyone at the place chuckled.

"You may say your vows now." Apollo said, with a different tone of voice, Annabeth noticed. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. He was basically acting out a priest.

"Percy, I know it won't be easy to live with you", everyone laughed, "But I promise I'll give you my best. I'll try not to slap you when you call me 'Annie'", laughter, "And I'll try not to kill you every time you do something stupid to save me, because you already go way too near of death when you do that." She said and smiled, along with the rest of the guests and Percy. "I know it will take a lot of patience... But I'll really try. I'll forgive you every time you try to save me, because I know you do it so we can spend more time together. I promise to forgive you every time you call me 'Annie' on and on, because I know you do it so I kiss you to shut you up" she said and grinned at him, while he blushed and the guests laughed. "But on top of it all I promise to forgive you for anything stupid you did and will do because you love me, because I will do it too, and you'll have to forgive me eventually." She said and a tear started falling down her cheek. Percy took a tissue from his suit pocket and handed it to her. Everyone laughed at how random this was. She took it and he started talking.

"I seriously think my vows are going to look like shit after yours, but let's try." Everyone laughed. "From time to time, people ask me if when I saw you, it was love at first sigh. I always tell them no, because we pretty much hated each other for a while." More laughter. "But I seriously doubt that now. Because when I look at you, I could never think of even being mad at you for half an hour, much less a year." Annabeth and the guests smiled. "But, I'm glad we never were a conventional couple. 'You drool when you sleep', seriously? I bet no other couple's first phrase to each other was that." Everyone laughed. "But you know, after all those years of not being cheesy, I have some stuff to get out. Now, prepare, because it's a lot." Everyone smiled. "I love every single thing about you. I love the way your eyes get that sparkle whenever you're happy. I love how you're so stubborn. I love how you just fall on my lap when you come back from work. I love how you say that you love me. And I love how you always kiss me when I say I love you back. Gods, I love how you never let me win a fight. I love you. And I love the feeling of saying it. And I know I will keep loving you when you kick my sorry ass when you realize I'm not good enough for you. And if you don't... Well, I'll still love you. Forever." By this time, everyone was surprised. Especially Annabeth. She saw he was waiting her to say something.

Instead, she closed the gap between them and kissed him. Apollo said "Umm, you may kiss the brie. Or she can kiss you. Whatever." but they didn't hear it. They didn't hear when everyone started clapping. They felt Thalia and Nico putting the wedding rings on their hands and they put it on each other, without breaking the kiss.

After a while, they broke apart, smiling widely. It was fine. They were together.

They all went to where the party would be. The decoration was breath taking. All the tables had cream and golden cloth and on top of them, there were beautiful red roses. The walls and the chandeliers were golden and the curtains were light brown. When Annabeth got near one table, she saw that beside every plate, there were two forks. On one was written "I do" and on the other "Me too".

On a big table in the center of the room, there was this big, four stores golden cake with delicate white flowers and a big white bow on it. Around the cake were a lot of different foods. Annabeth noticed most of them were sweets like strawberry ice cream, cupcakes, etc.

It was perfect. There were also some bottles of wine and champagne. After they made a toast, Percy announced it was time the guests made their speeches. As soon as he said speech, she remembered _his_ speech. It was so heartening it made her cry. Annabeth didn't cry easily. The first one to do the speech was Thalia. Oh Gods.

"Good night everyone. I know Annabeth is probably thinking I'm going to say something to embarrass her. But I'll leave that to the others." Everyone smiled at this. "I've know Annabeth since she was seven. That's a lot. And... Seeing her getting married... it's just... I can't put it in words how it feels." Annabeth smiled sadly at this. "To say the truth, Annabeth was the closest of a family I had for a while. And she's like a sister to me. That's why I swear, Percy, if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you." Some people laughed at this. "I don't know. I just wish you've never grown up." Thalia said and a tear rolled down her face. Annabeth got up, and ran toward Thalia. The moment they reached each other, they hugged tightly. Everyone clapped. After that, Sally made her speech.

It made everyone cry obviously.

"I'm glad you're becoming part of our family. I couldn't ask for a better person to take care of Percy." Percy smiled and took something from the table. Then he showed it to her: It was a fork with the words 'Me too' on it.

"And I hope he takes care of you well too..."

Other people made speeches and soon enough, it was time for the happy couple to dance. A slow dance came on and they danced around the dance floor. Annabeth put her head on Percy's shoulder. At the end of the dance, they kissed each other passionately and everyone cheered.

When Annabeth threw her buquet, Thalia caught it, with a red face.

And then they cut the cake, not without Percy and Annabeth throwing cake at each others face.

"There's still some of it on your mouth." he said after she finished cleaning up.

"Let me guess... You're going to clean it for me?"

"You've been hanging around with Rachel a lot." he said and kissed her.

When the party was over, Anabeth and Percy said good bye to everyone and went to their own home. The girls kept teasing her about how she should try no to make much noise or the neighboors would call the police on them and it would ruin the night or whatever.

Annabeth just blushed, but kept quiet. She could't say anything in her defense anyway.


End file.
